Pop Team Epic Vs Spongebob And Patrick
SEASON 1 Ep.3: A Battle Between The 2 Weird Duo Of Anime Popuko And Pipimi, Against The 2 Best Friends Of Cartoons Spongebob And Patrick. Heads Up Boomstick: Hey, Just A Heads Up. Sorry If Snap vs Bloo Wasn't The Next Episode. We Had 2 Battles That Might Emused You. And Yes Bloo vs Snap Is Now Ep.5. With Only Reserch So Far. So Until Then, Enjoy These 2 Other Episodes. Introduction Wiz: Duos Are Pretty Powerful. When A Hero Needs A Helping Hand, They Call On Their Sidekicks To Help Them. Boomstick: Duos Like Gumball And Darwin, Mario And Luigi, & Sonic And Tails. But In This Cause, These 2! Wiz: Popuko And Pipimi, The Duo Of Pop Team Epic. Boomstick: And Spongebob And Patrick, The Duo Of Bkini Bottom. Wiz: To Makes This Work, These 2 Will Have All There Power Ups. Even Spongebob And Patricks Wepons In The Video Games And Movies. But Spongebob And Patrick Will Also Be The Same Size As Popuko And Pipimi. Boomstick: He's Wiz, And I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's Our Job To Anylize There Wepons, Armor, And Skill To Find Out Who Would Win...A Death Battle! Spongebob And Patrick Boomstick: Are You Ready Kids! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? No Spongebob Reference. Ok Then. Wiz: Anyways, Spongebob And Patrick Had Been Bes Friends Since They Were Babies. Boomstick: And They Are Still Friends To This Day. Wiz: So We Will Go Each Character Sepretly. Starting Off With Spongebob. Char. 1: Spongebob (This Information Comes From The Spongebob Battle Royale) Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants, the greatest fry cook in Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: Wait he's a sponge that's super absorbent and lives in bikini bottom, so he's a tampon... Wiz: ... Boomstick: Ignoring that Spongebob along with being a fry cook can use his spatula pretty much as a sword, he even used it to defeat a pirate who had a sword. Wiz: He can also absorb punches and is pretty much invincible, he one time survived an explosion from a pie and an explosion while trying to clean a plate. Boomstick: That sounds really lame. Wiz: Anyway he also can use bubbles unrealistically by using them as bombs or as transportation. Boomstick: Along with that he knows karate and is a blacker belt in it, and can extend his limbs. Wiz: Spongebob also has his arsonel or guns from his video game, plankton's robotic revenge. Boomstick: Wow, that's a lot of guns. Spongebob's coming back with heat! Wiz: And he has toon force to regenerate or do really weird things. Boomstick: And he can turn into a superhero which enhances his bubble powers. Speaking of his bubble power he blew one that was able to carry the entire city of Bikini Bottom! It also makes him much stronger because before he could barely pick up a weight with stuffed animals on the sides. Wiz: Then he has his magic page that is able to change reality but to make it fair we'll just have him use it for turning into the superhero. Boomstick: And one time he was able to turn into a wizard playing the guitar for some reason. Wiz: In that same movie he walked many miles to get a crown for King Neptune. Boomstick: His downsides are he is childish and gullible, and he isn't that strong if it's a fist fight but he is good at karate. Wiz: Spongebob is a surprisingly good fighter who is a force to be reckoned with. Char. 2: Patrick Star (This Information Comes From Patrick Vs Peter Griffin) Wiz: Now We Move On To Patrick. Boomstick: Man, is this guy a waste of space. All he does is eat, sleep, and-wait no, all he does is eat and sleep. Boomstick: But who the hell needs intelligence when you've got strength on your side? Wiz: Well, actually, brains is sometimes bet- Boomstick: SHUT UP, WEAKLING! Boomstick punches Wiz. Wiz: Ow, what the hell? Boomstick: I'm asserting my dominance, Wiz. Don't take it personally. Wiz: Well, like Boomstick said before he started to be a dick, Patrick is incredibly powerful. Powerful enough to lift entire buildings with ease and harm Spongebob who can tank town-level explosions! Boomstick: He can even tear a damn road apart with his bare hands! Man, this is making me regret eating that starfish at the beach. I hope this guy's not out to kick my ass. Wiz: Wha-what? Boomstick: The less you know, the less you need to worry about. Wiz: Uh, ok. Anyway, Patrick's also been shown to lift entire boulders with complete ease, especially impressive when you compare them to Patrick himself. Also he can crush solid steel with his...bottom. Boomstick: Man, I thought anime was weird, but we've got a pink starfish that can crush steel with his ass. Wiz: Then there's all his special moves such as the Star Spin, which reflects projectiles, the Ground Smash, and his Grappling Tongue, which is exactly what it sounds like. Boomstick: That's it, I'm kinkshaming. Wiz: He's also a master of karate, to the point where a single chop from him can cut televisions, ships, and entire buildings in half! Boomstick: Holy...what? How the hell is this possible? Wiz: He's also a master of stealth and can fly because...cartoons? And he's also got some weapons because why not. Boomstick: Patrick can make anything out of sand, whether it be castles, tanks, or even friggin' mechas! And e wields a giant jar of mayo and is able to throw it overhead with extreme ease. Wiz: Given the size of an average jar of mayo is 15 ounces, this means that Patrick can lift at least twice his weight. '' '''Boomstick: Pretty strong for someone who doesn't have any bones.' Wiz: He's also got pickles and exploding pies cause they have those underwater apparently. Ugh, this makes no logical sense. The water pressure must be insane, rendering the pies to be soggy and useless, this makes no damn sense! Boomstick: Um...are you questioning a cartoon? Wiz: ...Good Lord, what's wrong with me? Boomstick: We've been asking this for years. Boomstick: Anyway, Patrick is one hell of a powerhouse, but there's one thing that's even more impressive than his strength. HIs durability! Wiz: Patrick can seemingly bounce back from just about anything with no injuries or pain whatsoever. Like that time he survived without a brain. Boomstick: Or that time where he ate 1000 Krabby Patties! Damn, he reminds me of my ex-wife. Except not as fa-''' ''Wiz: Comparing that to a real life burger, in this instance a Big Mac, Patrick had to consume 563,000 calories! That's over 208 times a human being can consume! '' '''Boomstick: But what makes Patrick's durability so much more impressive is his regeneration. Dude's been reduced to ashes, puddles, had his head ripped off, been cut in half, and so much more only to come back still laughing like a dumbass. Wiz: To make it even better, if he does get chopped in half, he can actually split into two other Patricks, and the number can just keep multiplying to the point where there's an insurmountable count of him! Boomstick: Man, what's next? Does he have a "super form" or something? If he did, that would be stu-''' Wiz: Why as a matter of fact, he does! Three actually! '''Boomstick: ...Wha? Wiz: Yes, believe it or not, Patrick has three superhero alternate forms. One is called...Mr. Superawesomeness. Boomstick: Um, ok? Wiz: In this form, his stats are boosted with unlimited stamina and he can also control...ice cream? Boomstick: What a delicious superpower. Sure could save money on that rather than going to expensive-ass Coldstone. ' ''Wiz: The second one is the Elastic Waistband. '''Boomstick: Ha! It's funny cause he's fat. Well, this can grant him stretching powers and the final one is StarfishMan. Wiz: This grants Star boosted stats, the power to manipulate wind, and the power of flight...which he already had. Boomstick: Well, despite being a huge dumbass, Patrick isn't completely useless, 'The dude is hard as hell to pinpoint in terms of actual stats, and not to mention, he's barely smarter than the rock he lives under.' Wiz: Still, there's a reason why Patrick Star is the powerhouse of Bikini Bottom. Back To Both Spongebob And Patrick Boomstick: And Even With That, Spongebob And Patrick Are 2 Best Friends. Spongebob And Patrick (Quote From The Spongebob Squarepants Movie): We're Gonna Be Man! We're Gonna Be Man! We're Gonna Be Man! Pop Team Epic (Popuko And Pipimi) Wiz: The World Of Anime Has Been Going On For Years. Boomstick: With Classics Like Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, And One Piece. Wiz: That Is Until This Year, Anime Has Gotten A Bit Weird. Boomstick: What Do U Mean By That? Wiz: Well Look No Further Then Pop Team Epic. Boomstick: Pop Team What? Ok Then, How Did This Duo Started Out? Wiz: Well It Started Like Any Normal Getting To School Day When Someone Is Late. That Is Ultil She Actudently Bumpted Into Pipimi. Boomstick: And Suprisently, The 2 Are Friends. Wow, That Was Quick. Wiz: Yes It Was, And To This Day Forward, They Call Themselfs, Pop Team Epic. Boomstick: Ok, Kinda Of A Short Backstory, But What Can These 2 Do? Wiz: Simple, They Can Make Refrences To Anything. Boomstick: Anything? Wiz: Yes, Anything. Boomstick:So Your Telling Me, These 2 Can Refrence Anytihng. Like Cartoons, Anime, Vidoe Games. And So Forth!?! Wiz: Yep, Pretty Much. Bommstick: Well Then, Both Popuko And Pipimi Can Also Be Durable. Meaing They Can Survived Nuclear Explosions And Each Other. Wiz: Well Thry Might Have The Same Thing, There Both Special In Sepret Ways. Boomstick: Like What Were Gonna Explain First. Popuko Char. 1: Popuko Boomstick: Yes Popuko, The Orange Hair Girl. Wiz: Or Male From There Voice Actors. Boomstick: Ok Then, Anyways. Popuko Has A Mental Temper. Meaning She Can Get Angry A lot Of Times. Wiz: Her Anger Make Her Stronger Menaing She Can Destroy Anything. Boomstick: But She Is Rather Young, Naïve, and Irresponsible. Wiz: Meaning She Will Forget What To Do, And Mess Up. Boomstick: But Atleast She ISn't Like Her Friend, Pipimi Char. 2: Pipimi Wiz: Pipimi, The Main Protaginist/Leader Of Pop Team Epic. Boomstick: She Has Far More Power Than Popuko,Menaing Able Enough To Pick Up Building, Knock out SOmeone With Just One Punch, And Can Even Beat Popuko Many Times. Wiz: On Top Of Those, Pipimi Has The Same Weakness As Popuko Boomstick: How Ever, We Can't Talk About Both Of Them. Without The Hyper Muteki Form! Back To Popuko And Pipimi Wiz: Befiore We Do Explain About The Fusion, They Can Also Break The 4th Wall. Boomstick: Ok Enough Of That, Let's Talk About The Fusion! Wiz: Oh Yes, The Hyper Muteki Fusion. This Fusion Is Active If Pipimi Fuses With Popuko. The Hyper Muteki Fusion Combines The Powers Of Both Popuko And Pipimi. Boomstick: meaning The Mor ePower And Refrences They Have. The Powerful They Will Be. Wiz; However, The Fusion Comes With A Terrible Side Effect. If They Unfuse. Pipimi Will Turn Into Stone And Only Leaving Popuko Alive. The Only Way How To Reverse That, Is If Popuko Time Travels. Boomstick: But With That. Both Of Them Are Pretty Weird. No Wonder Why You Said These 2 Are From A Weird Anime. (Popuko And Pipimi's Quotes From Pop Team Epic Episode 1) Popuko: Are You Upset? Pipimi: Im Not Upset. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright The Combations Are Set, Let's End This Debate Once And For All! Boomstick: IT'S ITME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Spongebob And Patrick Are Catching Jellyfish In Jellyfish Feilds While Laughing Sponebob: Hey Patrick: Look At This One, I Got A No Spoted Jellyfish! Patrick: Oooohhh!!! Spongebob: What Jellyfish Did You Got? Patrick: I Don't kniow, But This One Has A Face! Spongebob Then Looks Closer To It Spongebob: Hey Patrick? Is It Me, Or Does That Jellyfish Seems Different Today? Patrick: Hmm...I Guess So. Then Sometihng Comes Down From The Serface And It's A Hook, Which Grabs Spongebob And Patrick Patrick: Uh Oh! Not Again! Both Spongebob And Patrick Are Reiled Up While Spongebob And Patrick Scream Spongebob And Patrick: AAAHHHH!!!!! Thery Are Both Fully Reiled Up And Thrown Down To Reveal Who Reiled Them Up Being Popuko Popuko: Hey Pipimi! I Got Something! Pipimi: Really? Let Me See? Pipimi Then Sees Spongebob And Patrick Popuko: Arn't They Cute! <3 Spongebob Then Blushes Spongebob: Aw, Thanks. Popuko And Pipimi Are Suprised On Spongebob Talking Pipimi: A Talking Sponge And Starfish? Isn't That Amusing. Patrick: Hello! Popuko: Say Pipimi, Im Hungry. What Should We Eat? Pipimi: Well How Aobut Some... Pipimi Then Look Over Spongebob And Patrick Pipimi: Some Sea Sponge And Starfish Stew. Spongebob And Patrick Are Shocked About What Pipimi Said Spongebob: Your Going To Eat Us! Popuko And Pipimi: Yep. Spongebob: Well Not On My Watch! If Your Gona Eat Me, Then Your GOnna Have To Fight Me For It! Patrick: Me Too! Pipimi: Ok, If It's A Fight You Want It's A Fight You Get. But Be Prepared, We Don't Go Easy On Our Opponents! Announcer: FIGHT! Spongebob Runs Up To Pipimi And Punches Her To The City Spongebob: Patrick, You Deal With The Other One! Patrick: Got It! Spongebob Then Runs To The City To Fight Pipimi Leaving Patrick And Popuko To Fight. Popuko Uses Her Fists Against Pateick, But Patrick Thinks It's Ticklish Patrick: HAHAHA!!!! Popuko: What The Hell You Laughing About! Patrick: Do it Again! Do It Again! Popuko: Ok Then. Popuko Grows A Giant Fist Smashing Down Patrick Patrick: OOF! Popuko: Is That Funny Huh?! Patrick; You Undermested My Power Little One, But Be Prepare For The Rafe Of- Patrick The Turns Into Starfish Man Patrick (Starfish Man): STAR FISHMAN!!! Starfish Man Then Punches Popuko Which Knocks Her Out, Which Makes Popuko Mad Popuko: You Son Of A Bitch! Popuko Then Trys To Kick Starfish Man, But Misses Popuko: I WILL KILL YOU!!! Meanwhile With Spongebob And Pipimi. Pipimi Then Punches Spongebob Into A Building Spongebob: Nice Try. but Your No match For My! Spatula! Pipimi: What Are You Gonna Do. Make Burgers? Spongebob: No. Make You Into A Burger! Spongebob Then Slices Pipimi With His Spatula Spongebob Take That! And That! And That! Patrickman Then Flys To Save Spongebob By Punching Pipimi In The Face Which Causes A Building To Colaps On Pipimi Spongebob Woah! Thanks Patrick! Patrick: No Problom Spongebob. Pipimi Then Grabs The Piece Of The Building And Throws Them At Spongebob Spongebob: Woah! Spongebob Then Extends His Legs Hight To Dodge Them Patrick: Grrr! I Had It With Them! Spongebob: Your Right Patrick. Maybe We Need To Take A Break...And Rock On! Patrick: But Were Fight, We Don't Have Time To Rock On! Spongebob Then Grabs The Guitar Patrick: Oh Ya. Well Rock On Buddy! Spongebob Hey Pipimi! Pipimi; Huh? Spongebob There's One Thing You Didnt Know Aobut Me, Is That Im...A GOBBY GOOBER! Spongebob Then Plays His Guitar And Make Hom Levitat Which Causes Spongebob To Become His Rock Wizard Form Patrick: WO! ROCK ON SPONGEBOB! Popuko Then Runs Up To Patrick Popuko: Hey Starfish! Im Not Done With You! Spongebob Then Shoots A Lazer Beam At Pipimi Which Kills Her. After That Spongebob Then Turns Into The Invincasbubble And Patrick Go To Trasform Into Mr.Superawsomness Spongebob: Alright Patrick! Time To Finish This! Patrick: You Got it Buddy! Spongebob Use His Buddles To Launch Him And Patrick For A Finishing Blow On Popuko Popuko; Well Shi- And The A Huge Explosion Happens Which Kills Popuko Spongebob: Phew. That Was A Tough Battle Isn't It Patrick? Patrick: Ya. Say! Patrick Then Grabs His And Spongebob's Jellyfishing Net Patrick: You Ready For Some More Jellyfishing! Spongebob: Ya! Spongebob And Patrick Go Back To Bkini Bottom While Spongebob Says This Spongebob: Goodbye Popuko And Pipimi! They Both Laugh And Go Back In The Ocean K.O! Results Boomstick: D-Did That Just Happened! Did Spongebob And Patrick Defeted Popuko And Pipimi! Wiz: Why Sadly Yes. Boomstick: And Before Pop Team Epic Fans Get Upset Cause Of This, Hear Us Out For A Moment. Wiz: Both Popuko And Pipimi Are Powerful Enough To Try And Atleast Survive Agianst Both Of Those 2. ut Spongebob And Patrick have Better Toon Force. Boomstick: And That Says Sometihng. Remember The Time When Patrick Sliced Through Everytihng In Bkini Bottom. Well He Was Strong Enough To Slice Though A Metal Boat. Wiz: And Yes We Explained That Popuko And Pipimi Were Able To Survive A Nuclear Explosion. The Explosion That Spongebob Have Are Powerful Then Those Explosions. Boomstick: And Even Tho They Also Had There Fusion. Popuko And Pipimi Wouldn't Do it, Unless There Powerful Bosses. Wiz: Just Likt The Anime Boomstick: But Wait? Couldn't Popuko And Pipimi Time Travel Back Before The Battle? Wiz: Well, They Have To Choose A Pecifict Time To Do It. Boomstick: And Let's Not Forget Aobut Spongebob And Patrick's Super Hero Forms. Wiz: They Can Work In The Battle, Seeing How 2 or 3 Forms Are Better Than A Fusion. Boomstick: Looks like Pop Team Epic, Wasn't That Epic In This Battle. Wiz: The Winners Are Spongebob and Patrick! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! (INDIE GAME BATTLE ROYALE! (Roster Will Be Shown Next Episode!)) Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018